


Breathless

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: The Sir 'Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Choking, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Sir adds choking to the mix that he and Dean do.





	Breathless

Dean was waiting for Sir to get home from work. He was bored. He had cleaned the entire house and gotten on the internet and looked at gay BDSM porn and now he was just waiting for Sir. His butt plug was driving him nuts today and he needed Sir.

When he heard the door open and close again, he bounded to the living room. Siry was putting down his briefcase and then stood up and smiled at Dean running towards him.

Dean jumped up into Sir’s arms, wrapped his legs around Sir’s waist and put his arms around his shoulders. He kissed Sir deeply.

Sir kissed him and then pulled his face back, smiling.

“Looks like my baby boy missed me.”

Dean looked serious. “I did, Sir, I really did. I hate it when you’re gone.

Sir put Dean down on his feet. “Okay, just let me relax for a few and then, I’ll make you forget all about me being gone.”

Dean grinned. He ran to get Sir a beer and brought it to him while he sat down on the couch. Sir accepted the beer and patted the couch next to him. Dean sat down and cuddled up next to Sir.

“How was your day, Sir?”

Sir looked at him and frowned. “I had some problems, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to be home with you.”

Dean sighed. “I’m sorry. But it makes me feel good that you wanted to be with me.”

Sir pulled Dean’s face in for another kiss.

“I’d always rather be with you, my little cock slut.”

Dean smiled. 

Sir finished his beer and slapped Dean on the ass. Dea squeaked, much to his embarrassment and Sir’s amusement. 

“Get your horny ass in the bedroom. I’ll be in in a sec.”

Dean jumped up and ran to get on the bed.

It was no time before Sir walked in and stood looking at Dean. He began to undress. Dean watched his every move, already hard just from watching him take off his tie.

When Sir stood naked, his cock hanging out and down because if it’s size, he walked to the bed. 

“Show me your ass.”

Dean got on his hands and knees with his ass pointed towards Sir. Sir reached out and played with the plug for a minute. Then he yanked it out. Dean gasped. He felt suddenly empty and his hole was fluttering.

“Lay down.” Dean flipped over and laid down flat on his back.

Sir reached to the table and came up with nipple clamps. He pinched Dean’s nipples between his forefinger and thumb and pinched until Dean grimaced. Then he put the clamp on each one. It bit into Dean’s nipple but Dean didn’t mind.

Sir grabbed Dean’s hard cock and gave it a yank.

“Always ready. Always wants to be fucked. You are the biggest cock slut I ever had.” 

Dean smiled. “Yes Sir!”

Sir chuckled.

“Get back on your hands and knees.”

Dean hurried to do just that.

He looked back and saw Sir get the lube out. He was so excited. 

Sir lubed up Dean’s ass until it was juicy and making slurping sounds, just like Sir liked it. He put a generous amount on his huge cock as well.

He shoved two fingers into Dean but Dean could take it because of having the plug in him all day. He worked them around then yanked them out. Dean got ready.

Sir shoved into him and Dean couldn’t bite back his gasp. Sir was so big and it hurt every time he took Dean. Dean was a pain slut and he really didn’t mind. 

Sir shoved all the way into Dean and Dean loved the feeling of being split in half. Sir was so big and so thick and long, it never ceased to amaze Dean that he could even take Sir. But he could and that was all that mattered.

Sir began to ram in and out of Dean. grabbing his hips to get a good rhythm going. Dean shut his eyes tight and just felt how wonderful it felt. The chain that went from one nipple clamp to the other rocked back and forth, hitting his chest with every stroke and made his nopples pinch more.

Sir rode Dean until Dean came with a yell. Dean usually came at least three times when Sir fucked him. Sir had staying power.

Dean was lost to the feeling of Sir’s huge cock running back and forth inside of him. He loved it, he loved Sir and he loved being his sub. He felt like he had won the lottery when Sir walked into the bar he was working at that night. His life was everything he ever wanted.

Dean was getting close to his second oragsm. He tightened up as much as he could on Sir’s cock to let him know.

Sir took one hand off Dean’s hip and reached up to wrap his hand around Dean’s throat. He just encircled it at first. He held on to Dean’s hip with his other hand.

Then Sir gently started to tighten his grip around Dean’s throat. Dean leaned into it. He wanted it.

Sir tightened his grip until Dean couldn’t breathe. Dean was relaxed, he trusted Sir completely. He knew Sir would never hurt him.

Sir squeezed Dean’s throat tighter. Dean’ lungs began to tighten. He wanted to trash, to make Sie let go but he didn’t. He just let Sir choke him

Dean’s eyes began to water and he could feel his chest hurt. He leaned into Sir’s hand even more. His lungs began to scream for air.

He was close to passing out. He tapped his foot, letting Sir know he was close. He could feel the heat begin in his groin and he knew he could hold on just a few seconds more.

Sir let go. Dean gasped a huge breath into him and came so hard he was sure he passed out but he didn’t really. He fell forward and came all over the bed. He came and came and then came some more. 

Sir just kept fucking jim, holding his hips up. Dean gasped for breath, but he was still in the throes of his orgasm.It seemed to last forever.

Sir started to grunt and he lost his rhythm. He shoved into Dean and came.

Dean felt it all. He felt being filled with Sir’s warm cum, he still felt as if his orgasm was happening, he felt his throat burn… he just felt everything.

Sie pulled out and Dean could feel his hole gaping open and the cum running down his leg. Sir let go of him and let him fall completely to the bed.

Sir rolled him over and took the clamps off. They pinched more and Dean gasped at the sudden flash of pain.

Dean was boneless. He was like a rag doll in Sir’s arms. Sir pulled Dean away from the wet spots on the bed and into his arms. He rubbed the sweaty hair off of Dean’s forehead.

“I love you, boy, I love you so much. You’re really perfect for me you know. Perfect. The best I ever had. You are so good for me. My good little boy, my perfect cock slut.”

Dean heard every word that Sir said to him. He couldn’t respond yet but he pushed into Sir’s arms more.

When he could he just said, “I love you too,Sir. So much..” and was asleep. 

 


End file.
